Moving Out
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: Bella's got a selfish momma, and an Alkie daddy. Emmett's her quiet, but secretly compassionate brotha. Somehow, Edward comes in the mix and helps her outta (there). Metaphorically, and physically, of course. But what's a story without problemos? Not a fluff, for your stuff. AU. AH. Canon. OOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Life sucks, and then you die. Loljk, you're still alive.**

In plain words, my life fucking sucks. No, I'm not just some dramatic teenager who didn't get the new phone they wanted from mommy or daddy, and no, my life isn't totally terrible, but it's pretty bad. Daddy, he's just not around anymore, after mommy dearest divorced his drunk ass last year and gained custody of us fine, darling children. Fine, darling children meaning I, Isabella Marie Swan aged 15 and my brother, Emmett Carter Swan aged 13.

It's like I've been traveling down this black hole of emptiness for so long, to finally see the light, and it's getting harder to pull myself out.

The light was Edward Cullen.

Technically, he isn't anymore.

I am a dumb-fuck.

* * *

**AN: hoped you liked it.**

**trying new stuff.**

**don't know where i'm going with it though, so bear with me.**

* * *

****food's pretty nice

so are reviews ;)


	2. Hello, My Name Is Isabella Swan and…

**Chapter 1 - Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and... **

I'm a plain, awkward teenage adolescent with a punk edge – I have dark brown ombre layered hair that goes mid back, 1/2" sized plugs with white flares in, a monroe piercing, dark brown eyes, some old acne scars, and some current acne on my cheeks. I'm also pretty short – 5'0 to be exact. My brother, Emmett although younger than me, actually looks and sounds older than me – he's 5'11 already, almost lanky, but pretty fit, has a bit worse off acne than me, recently cut his hair short as it used to be long and flippy-like, and has 00g plugs in both ears. I get along with my dear brother most of the time – we have similar interests in music and style. We also talk about serious topics like government issues and our own family problems. Other than that, we fight when my brother gets all bitchy and whiny, when he takes my shit, or we just tend to ignore each other and go to our respective rooms.

My mother, Renée Dwyer, is a downright bitch. Yes, she's my mom, and I guess I love her? But she's just such a selfish woman and seems to only think about herself. She talks shit about my father whenever the chance comes up, saying how he trapped her into having kids and marriage, and implies that her life is miserable. Personally, I disagree with the trapping part, because, well, he didn't rape her, and they could've used contraceptive or abortion. She also loves to complain about our money problems and blames that on my alcoholic father as well, because he lost his meager job as a popo because of his drinking problems. Honestly, it's her fault for trusting some dude she met on the internet to loan $20K of her money towards him all the way in Thailand. I warned her too, it sounded sketchy from the get-go but since I'm the child that knows nothing, I am wrong. Anyways, my mom's a selfish bitch who I can only partially say I love her because, I don't agree with her narrow-minded, selfish views of the world ― I am not proud to be her daughter.

My father is a weak man. He drinks, and suddenly, he is strong. He can do anything when he's got those goggles on. Hiding from his past demons, he talks shit about my mother to the neighbors like the boy who cried wolf. Ever since she withdrew sex from him, he became bitter. I don't like that, but he's made it clear he loves us despite his self-destructive addiction. He was abused as a child and given up for adoption when he was 13, which honestly, I could understand, would make you feel like a shitty kid to your real parents. My aunt, his sister, Tanya, is a bitch who took his money twice fucking him over in tons of debt for her personal pleasures like a car and designer clothes. He naïvely trusted her, and I hope she rots in hell for fucking my dad over.

It's sad to say both of my parents are weak in guarding their money, and their hearts. I vow to never be like them.

I have nothing to cry over, yet somehow my existence feels so dull. I am just angry at the more logical things to be sad about.

_When you have nothing, what is there to be happy about?_

* * *

**Pretty dern angsty?**

**don't worry. it's dark humor time soon.**

**eddie will come soon too.**

**after we get the show on the road with da drama yo.**

**ok im done.**

* * *

****_what is life?_

_reviews_


End file.
